Karma
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic-oneshot: "Lo único que deseo, aún después de cinco años de ser esclavo... Es ser libre. ¿Lo lograré algún día?" Dedicado a: Sao801. Ojo: Invitadito especial... Como siempre.


_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz...! ¿Feliz? Nah! ¿Qué se va a celebrar el día de hoy? Sé que el Grito de la Independencia de México, mi Patria pisoteada, pero honestamente no me uno a las celebraciones porque estoy cada vez más decepcionada de mi patria :-(. Represiones, aumentos del IVA y un estúpido que nos gobierna y que amenaza hasta con inmiscuirnos en el asunto sirio si se le hincha un huevo ¬¬... Mejor no digo "Feliz Día de la Independencia", mejor diré "Triste Día de la No Independencia"... Bueno, dejaré mis lágrimas para después y pasemos ahora a lo que nos compete...**_

_**Aquí les traigo la primera parte de una trilogía de Oneshots. Esta primera parte, un songfic cuya rola es "Karma", de la cantante Alicia Keys, se la dedico a Sao801 por haberme escrito un Tretters en su colección "No Hay Final Feliz"; el final de ese drabble me dio una idea para escribir este fic XD.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que la rola y los personajes (incluyendo al invitadito XD) no son míos, sino de Alicia Keys, Comedy Central y... Ubi, aquí les dejo este relato que trata un tema sensible.**_

_**¡Un abrazo y un saludo a mis compatriotas en este triste día!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Karma.**

* * *

Dedicado a: **Sao801**

* * *

Corriendo por las calles con lágrimas en los ojos, siento que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Era medianoche en Praga, República Checa, la ciudad a donde fui a parar, la ciudad que ahora es mi hogar desde hace cinco años. La ciudad capital de las artes musicales se había convertido en mi mundo desde que fui traído por la fuerza a mis quince años por mi amo.

Mi amo…

Llevo mis manos hacia el rostro y me siento de cuclillas un momento en el suelo. Respirando con dificultad, miro las muñecas de mis manos, ambas con marcas de soga. Con dolor empiezo a recordar cómo llegué aquí, con dolor empiezo a evocar la traición de quiénes más amaba. La traición que me puso en esas horripilantes condiciones…

**_&%&%&_**

**_Weren't you the one that said__  
__that you don't want me anymore__  
__and how you need your space__  
__and give the keys back to your door__  
__and how I cried and tried__  
__and tried to make you stay with me__  
__but still you said the love was gone__  
__and that I had to leave._**

_- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – gritaba Leopold "Butters" Stotch, de quince años, mientras que un par de hombres lo sometían y lo metían a una camioneta._

_Stephen y Linda Stotch, mientras tanto, recibían de las manos de un sujeto unos cinco fajos de billetes y se marchaban en el auto. Butters, al ver aquella escena, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos._

_- ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!_

_La puerta de la camioneta se cerró mientras que uno de los hombres le daba una bofetada al muchacho, dejándolo inconsciente._

_**&%&%&**_

Mi dolor era muy grande en ese momento, pero éste aumentó cuando los traficantes me sometieron a subasta presentándome ante los compradores como un producto de pureza certificada. Esos compradores eran hombres mayores en su totalidad… O bueno, casi hombres mayores.

Entre ellos estaba él… Mi amo… O ex amo.

_**&%&%&**_

_El hombre de cabellos rubios examinaba el cuerpo de Butters con minuciosidad. Tras terminar la inspección, tomó la maleta y, entregándosela al vendedor, le dijo:_

_- Está en buenas condiciones, Kamal. ¿Está amaestrado?_

_- Lamentablemente no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo, señor Kaczmarek, pero podemos amaestrarlo si usted quier-_

_El hombre alzó la mano en señal de silencio y replicó:_

_- No será necesario. Siempre me ha gustado domar a mis esclavos._

_Butters, quien estaba poco a poco recobrando la consciencia, fingió seguir inconsciente y pensar en varias formas de escapar._

**_&%&%&_**

**_(Now you) talkin' bout a family__  
__(now you) sayin' I complete your dream__  
__(now you) sayin' i'm your everything__  
__you're confusing me, what you say to me__  
__don't play with me, don't play with me, cuz…_**

Escapar… Esa siempre ha sido mi meta: Escapar.

Escapar y no volver jamás, escapar y no volver a saber nada de nadie, ni de él, ni de mis padres ni de aquellos que posiblemente se habrán olvidado de mí en South Park.

No quiero regresar a South Park, pero deseo escapar de Praga y ver en dónde puedo rehacer mi vida, iniciar desde cero, sin revivir otra vez esas horribles experiencias por las que he pasado al caer en manos de Clay.

**_&%&%&_**

_Butters, de 17 años, lloraba en silencio mientras que Clay se subía los pantalones y se acomodaba el cinturón. Su mente batallaba por sobrevivir, por no perder la cordura, por no demostrar debilidad ante aquél que decía ser el dueño y señor de su cuerpo._

_Sentía que se ahogaba conforme pasaba más el tiempo. Las ansias de libertad se disminuían cada vez más y la aceptación de ser un mero esclavo sexual que podría estar en peligro de ser vendido a otra persona que posiblemente sea más inmisericorde que su amo actual aumentaba a la par con ello._

_No había opciones, eso estaba bastante claro, pero tenía y debía buscarlas, aunque fuera la muerte la última solución a su problema._

_- Espero tener la comida lista para cuando regrese – le ordenó Clay -. ¿Entendiste, Leopold?_

_- S-sí… Mi Señor…_

**_&%&%&_**

**_What goes around, comes around__  
__what goes up, must come down__  
__now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me__  
__what goes around, comes around__  
__what goes up, must come down__  
__now who's cryin, desirin' to come back._**

Puse un pie en lo que sería el comienzo del barrio de Malá Strana; ya era de día y hacía un poco de fresco a primeras horas de la mañana. Estaba cansado y buscaba desesperadamente un refugio en donde acogerme para dormir un rato antes de continuar mi camino hacia cualquier consulado.

Me detuve un momento frente a la Iglesia de San Nicolás.

Aprovechando que estaba abierto y había misa, entré al lugar para sentarme en la parte trasera. Reclinándome, empecé a orar con fervor y con el corazón al descubierto, rogando que pudiera escapar de la ciudad antes de que mi amo lograra atraparme.

Lloré amargamente mientras emitía con trabajo algunas palabras convertidas en una súplica.

Al persignarme, me levanté del reclinatorio y, con respeto, me despedí del santuario temporal para seguir vagando por las calles de aquella joya cultural europea. Cuando pisé la calle, miré a ambos lados y me fui hacia la derecha.

**_I remember when I was sittin' home alone__  
__waiting for you 'til three o'clock in the morn__  
__And when you came home__  
__you'd always have some sorry excuse__  
__half explaining to me__  
__like I'm just some kind of a fool__  
__I sacrificed the things I want__  
__just to do things for you__  
__but when it's time to do for me__  
__you never come through._**

Praga es una ciudad hermosa con sus idílicos barrios de la Edad Media, el Renacimiento y el Siglo de la Ilustración. Es curioso cómo fue que en esta ciudad llegaron a tocar grandes compositores como Mozart y a escribir sus libros famosos autores como Franz Kafka.

Me siento por un momento en un banquillo frente a un parque. Respirando con cansancio, empecé a analizar las siguientes opciones: O vagar por la ciudad por unos días pidiendo caridad o meterme de polizón en algún tren con destino a algún otro lugar.

Irme a un consulado lo doy por descartado; no creo que puedan ayudarme, no cuando he entrado a este país sin papeles y con tretas de los traficantes hace años. Podría pedir asilo, pero cualquier excusa sería inválida.

Opciones, opciones… Tenía opciones y las había desaprovechado. Pude haber escapado, pero el miedo pudo más que la esperanza de escapar, hasta anoche.

**&%&%&**

_Butters, de 20 años, lloraba en silencio mientras veía a su amo ausentarse por enésima vez del departamento. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, el muchacho se levantó del lecho y acechó por la ventana para asegurarse de que él se fuera en su auto._

_Entró inmediatamente al baño. Mirándose al espejo, el muchacho, sintiendo que ya no podía más, tomó la decisión de escapar a como dé lugar esa misma noche, aunque le costara la vida._

**_%&%&%&_**

**_(Now you) want to be up under me__  
__(now you) have so much to say to me, hey__  
__(now you) want to make time for me__  
__what you do to me, your confusing me__  
__don't play with me, don't play with me, cuz…_**

Había agarrado finalmente el valor de irme. Fue en ese momento final que me dispuse a irme de ahí, de ese departamento. Escapar fue fácil en ese sentido: Sólo tenía que romper la ventana y rezar con no romperme el cuerpo.

Así fue como llegué hasta aquí, hasta este punto sin retorno, con el cansancio encima de mí, con el aire fresco agolpándose en mis pulmones, preguntando en dónde estaba la estación Praha-Smíchov, una de las estaciones más importantes de la ciudad, mi punto final del viaje.

Corrí como loco por las oscuras calles iluminadas con la luz de la luna, disfrutando a cada momento de mis piernas renovadas tras recostarme un rato en el césped del parque.

Tengo miedo de que me encuentren, pero eso no me impediré largarme de aquí, de esta hermosa ciudad, de este angelical infierno que duró cinco años. Me voy para no regresar a las garras de Clay… Me voy, aunque sea con la muerte.

Un auto se detuvo bruscamente frente a mí.

Estuve a punto de morir, pero bueno, eso no importaba mientras significara para mí una escapatoria…

_No… Dios, por favor, no…_

**_What goes around, comes around__  
__what goes up, must come down__  
__now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me__  
__what goes around, comes around__  
__what goes up, must come down__  
__now who's cryin, desirin' to come back._**

Mis piernas flaquearon.

Clay estaba ahí, en el asiento de conductor del Mercedes Benz. Me miraba con esos ojos cafés intimidantes, como si se preguntaran cómo había llegado hasta ahí si me había dejado en el departamento totalmente desnudo.

_Corre…_

Me quedé inmóvil.

_Corre…_

La respiración empezó a entrecortarme…

_¡Con un carajo, Leo, corre!_

El corazón empezó a latir como loco…

- Mierda…

Y emprendí la huida por una calle adyacente.

- ¡LEO, ESPERA! – escuché que me llamara con voz atronadora.

No escuché, no quería escuchar.

Yo estaba solo, ahora él estaba solo. Era la ley del Karma, así que puedo decir que recibió su justo castigo.

**_I remember when I was sittin' home alone__  
__waiting for you 'til three o'clock in the morn__  
__night after night, knowing somethin' goin on__  
__wasn't long before I be gone__  
__Lord knows it wasn't easy, believe me__  
__never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me__  
__and never do what you supposed to do__  
__no need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you._**

No me fijé si me seguía o no. No me interesaba, puesto que me importaba llegar a mi destino, a mi libertad, a mi escape…Ya no importaba nada.

Mi final feliz sería llegar a un poblado, establecerme y fingir que soy otra persona, pero no hay final feliz para alguien que fue vendido a los quince años como una vil ramera a unas personas sin corazón y a un hombre que no me consideraba más que mero entretenimiento.

Me tropecé y me caí al suelo. Intenté levantarme con dificultad, pero un par de manos me tomaron fuertemente de mi brazo y me levantaron con brusquedad para obligarme a mirar a los ojos azules de Clay.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?! – me exigió - ¡Dímelo!

- No lo diré… Tendrás que matarme para saberlo.

Me arrinconó hacia la pared y, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, exclamó:

- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡Nunca fui tuyo!

Lo empujé.

- ¡No soy el maldito juguete de nadie!

Clay me miró entre sorprendido y en completo estado de shock.

**_What goes around, comes around  
what goes up, must come down  
now who's cryin, desirin' to come back to me  
what goes around, comes around  
what goes up, must come down  
gotta stop cryin, to come back to me._**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuré un "hasta nunca" en lo que le daba la espalda y me iba alejando. Tenía la vista borrosa, pero no importaba mientras estuviera por mi propio pie en el camino hacia la libertad.

_Soy libre…_

Me detuve.

Sentía que el aire faltaba, que mis piernas se estaban volviendo pesadas y que mis pasos se alentaban cada vez más. Mi corazón empezó a detenerse…

_Soy libre…_

- Soy libre… - murmuré antes de caer al suelo.

**_&%&%&_**

Abrí mis ojos y me incorporé en el lecho con lentitud.

Observando la habitación en donde me encontraba, me figuré que estaba nuevamente en el punto de partida: El departamento de Clay.

- Estás despierto – me dijo él mientras entraba a la habitación.

Me arrinconé.

- ¿Me temes aún después de salvarte la vida por enésima ocasión? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla con cigarro en mano.

Desvié mi mirada.

Quería llorar de frustración y de coraje. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser libre, pero en lugar de eso me topo con que soy de nueva cuenta prisionero de ese hombre.

- Tu silencio me dice que sí… – continuó hablando mientras aspiraba una calada de su cigarro.

- Quiero ser libre – murmuré.

- ¿Libre? – me replicó.

Al parecer el bastardo tenía buen oído, ya que se reclinó y me dijo con franqueza:

- ¿O sea que estabas más que dispuesto a ser libre? ¿Tú, mi esclavo?

Lo miré con rabia.

El hombre era insensible de por sí, pero hoy se sobrepasó. Su tono sarcástico me daba a entender que para él un ser humano es aquél que no es vendido por traficantes.

- Si el estarlo supone un problema para ti – le sugerí -, entonces pásame una buena cantidad de arsénico para que me muera.

Clay se rió y exclamó:

- Leo, Leo, Leo… La muerte no es la solución de la libertad.

- Lo es en este caso.

Me volteé a ver para observar su reacción.

Estaba visiblemente indignado el cabrón; apagando su cigarro en la mesa, lo tiró hacia alguna parte, se levantó y, cogiéndome del pelo, me besó mientras dirigía su mano por debajo de las sábanas…

Y lo que sucedió ahí, se quedará ahí, en las cuatro paredes de la habitación de un departamento en Praga.


End file.
